


I'm falling for you (and I can't quit it)

by margiela



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, just boys in love, ok actually theres Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margiela/pseuds/margiela
Summary: “There's no such thing as anything being too sweet,” Seungyoun had said in reply, laughing lightly.“I don't like sweet things.”“But you like me, don't you?”
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	I'm falling for you (and I can't quit it)

**Author's Note:**

> here's a remix of an old fic of mine that i have since orphaned heh...there is just not enough Established Relationship fluffy seungseok fics so. here's this take it and enjoy
> 
> title from [falling for you (feat. mxmtoon) by peachy!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSXiNSiiCsg)

_Made coffee… hopefully it's still warm when you wake up. I'm at a seminar this morning, but I'll be home by lunchtime if you want to eat together. Love you. Younie xx_

Wooseok had a hard time keeping away the smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he read the hastily scrawled note on the nightstand by his side of the bed. He gave in when he saw how Seungyoun had signed his name at the end, written extra hastily, as if the other man had done it quickly and had tried not to think about it afterwards. He knew that his boyfriend didn’t really like the nickname ‘Younie’ unless it was Wooseok calling him it. 

Wooseok dropped the note back onto the nightstand and glanced at the time on the digital clock on Seungyoun’s nightstand, grimacing slightly. 10:58. He had slept in more than he had intended to. As he sat up in the bed and stretched, feeling the blood circulate and warming his muscles, he made a quick decision to brush his teeth before heading out to drink the coffee that Seungyoun had thoughtfully made for them this morning. 

The sun streamed through the window, creating slatted patterns on the floor as Wooseok walked into the kitchen, ruffling his hair and running his fingers through the strands at the front. The coffee pot was still sat in the coffeemaker by the sink, more than halfway full, and still warm. He opened the cabinet above and grabbed the mug with an ‘S’ painted on it on it, a random gift from Wooseok to Seungyoun one day–He had told his boyfriend that he had been passing by a kiosk at the mall when he saw it, and immediately thought of Seungyoun. Wooseok had flushed at the adorably wide smile on Seungyoun’s face at that, avoiding his gaze and muttering a half-hearted shut up, in response to the tight hug he had gotten from Seungyoun. 

Wooseok put three spoonfuls of sugar into his mug out of habit, forgetting that he was making coffee for himself and not his boyfriend. He wrinkled his nose. 

( _Wouldn't that be too sweet?” Wooseok had grimaced as he watched Seungyoun add his customary three-to-four spoonfuls of sugar to his coffee, nose wrinkled in a way that he always insisted was not cute despite what his boyfriend insisted._

_“There's no such thing as anything being too sweet,” Seungyoun had said in reply, laughing lightly as he poured his coffee in and began to stir._

_“I don't like sweet things.”_

_“But you like me, don't you?”_

_Wooseok had blushed at that._ ) 

He poured the coffee into his mug, letting the strong smell of it waft up towards him, enjoying the warmth he could feel from holding the mug in his hands. A splash of cream from the refrigerator and a minute of stirring turned his coffee a light caramel brown. Wooseok sipped from his mug as he walked around the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room, settling himself down on the couch and flicking on the TV with the remote, more for background noise than for watching. He pulled out his phone from where he had slipped it into his sweatpants pockets when he went to brush his teeth and saw a message from Seungyoun. 

_**sy** : are you up yet _

Wooseok smiled and typed up his reply. 

_**ws** : mhmm_

_**ws** : thanks for the coffee💞_

The dot-dot-dot indicating that Seungyoun was typing popped up for several seconds. 

_**sy** : ofc !!_

_**sy** : do you want to have lunch together_

_**sy** : there's this new chicken place and i can bring some home if you want_

Wooseok contemplated for a moment, taking a sip of his coffee in the meantime. 

_**ws** : i was actually craving something warm and soupy? japanese ramen maybe??_

_**ws** : but if you want to try the chicken that's fine too_

Seungyoun didn't reply for several minutes, which Wooseok took to assume that the other man was preoccupied in class with something else. He replied to a few messages from Byungchan that had been sent to him the night before - the man tended to stay up later than Wooseok and bombarded him with dozens of messages in a sporadic fashion, jumping from one topic to the next like conversational parkour, whether he got replies from his friend or not. 

_**sy** : let's have the chicken for dinner then_

_**sy** : that way we can stay in and see that movie we've been meaning to watch_

Wooseok smiled, happy that Seungyoun had remembered that he had been wanting to watch Train to Busan for a few weeks now since it had come out on DVD and on the movie streaming website that they frequented. Seungyoun had promised to watch it with him, but what with the elder's packed university and internship schedule, and Wooseok’s own busy university and musical theater schedule, as well as the youth theater he volunteered for a few blocks from their apartment - the couple hadn't had as much time to spend together. That day was their first day in weeks that Seungyoun only had a morning lecture to attend, and a day off from his internship - no classes for Wooseok that day either. It was perfect. 

_**ws** : sounds good_

_**ws** : see you at home. love you too btw_

Wooseok slipped his phone into his pocket and stood, mug in hand as he flicked off the TV and made his way back into the bedroom to grab clean underwear to change into after his shower. He set his mug down on his nightstand, just a few sips worth of coffee left in it, before heading into the bathroom. 

When he pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it on the counter beside the sink, a message notification lit up the screen of Wooseok’s phone. 

_**sy** : 💞💞💞 _

The amount of warmth that rushed through Wooseok’s body, and the fluttering beneath his sternum was enough to make him feel almost embarrassed about it. He wondered to himself how long he would continue to feel that way about little things that Seungyoun did, whether it would ever stop - the rush of happiness that surged through him whenever the man did simple things such as send him heart emojis or take his hand and press his lips to his palm was unlike anything else. 

He knew it was the same way with Seungyoun as well. 

At first glance and to people who don’t know him well, Wooseok may not have seemed to be the type to show his affection easily, but in Seungyoun’s opinion, which he has made it known to anyone that would listen, one just had to know who Wooseok was as a person, in order to see the little things that he did was how he showed his love to people. 

Things like how he'd make Seungyoun go back to the bathroom to blow dry his hair, or keep food warm for Seungyoun if he was coming back late from the studio late. Or the way Wooseok would buy his boyfriend long sweatpants and fuzzy socks when the air started to get colder and turned Seungyoun’s cheeks a flushed pink. 

It was the little things that Wooseok did that had Seungyoun’s chest fluttering and his smile to tug at his lips, and he made sure to always tell Wooseok how much it all meant to him, and it’s why Wooseok does all of it. 

Wooseok was surprised to find Seungyoun lounging on the couch when he came out to bring his empty mug to the kitchen sink. A wide smile stretched over his lips at the sight of the man, a low fluttering in his chest. Seungyoun seemed to sense his presence and looked up from his laptop, which was settled on his legs as he typed up what looked like an email from where Wooseok was standing. Seungyoun smiled, eyes lighting up at the sight of the man. 

“Hey,” Wooseok greeted, walking over to the back of the couch and leaning down to place a light kiss on the corner of Seungyoun’s mouth before continuing on his way to the kitchen sink. “Did you just get home?” He heard the sound of a laptop being shut as he turned on the tap to rinse out the mug. 

“Five minutes ago, maybe?” Seungyoun replied as he walked into the kitchen, watching the younger man as he leaned back against the counter beside the sink. “I just finished an email to my music production professor about other internships I could take on.” 

“ _More_ internships?” Wooseok repeated, surprised as he used a sponge to wash the mug. He couldn't hide the slight tone of concern in his voice. He scrubbed at a particularly stubborn spot of dried coffee on the inside. “You've already got your hands pretty full with this one, don't you?” 

“Yeah, but this one is ending in a month and I want to keep my options open so I'll have something lined up for when that comes around,” Seungyoun replied, reaching over to gently push Wooseok’s hair out of his eyes. “I need to get all the experience I can get. It'll look good on my resume.” 

The couple is quiet for a few moments, the only sound being the echoing of weak flow of the water from the faucet into the basin of the sink. Wooseok felt the gentle press of Seungyoun’s fingers in between his eyebrows, smoothing the creasing there caused from the way he was furrowing his brows. 

“What's wrong?” Seungyoun asked, ducking his head in an attempt to catch Wooseok’s gaze. It was silent when Wooseok turned off the faucet, setting the rinsed mug onto the drying rack. 

“I think you work too much sometimes,” Wooseok conceded quietly, gnawing on his bottom lip. “You're up late and up early.” He stared out the window and into the courtyard of the apartment building for a moment before grabbing the hand towel to wipe off his hands. He looked over at the other man and saw his raised eyebrows, not in irritation, but in slight confusion at where this was coming from all of the sudden. Wooseok gripped the edge of the sink and let out a breath before looking over at Seungyoun who had already been watching him. “I worry about you,” is the soft admission. “Sometimes you don't eat, or you don't sleep, and I know you're tired more often than not. You're always falling asleep at your desk or on the couch with your laptop, and then when you realize and wake up, you go straight back to work.” 

Seungyoun was watching him, facial expression neutral, hands gripping the counter behind him as he leaned against it. “Come here,” he said simply, dropping his hands from the counter edge, arms open in invitation. Wooseok stepped over to Seungyoun and into his embrace, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck just as he wrapped his arms around Wooseok’s waist. Seungyoun searched Wooseok’s face, thumbs rubbing idly at the flesh of the other’s hips. “You don't have to worry about me, baby.” 

“I know I don't have to,” Wooseok replied, “but I do, and I just want you to take care of yourself better. Remember to eat, and try not to stay up too late. Maybe get more than four hours of sleep.” He smiled humorlessly, playing with the hair that brushed the nape of Seungyoun’s neck. “You think you can do that for me, huh?” Wooseok asked softly, eyes scanning over the other’s face, taking in the purple-blue the seemed to underline Seungyoun’s eyes with the telltale signs of exhaustion. He nudged the other man's nose with his own. “Hm?” 

Seungyoun reached up a hand to brush a thumb over Wooseok’s cheekbone, the other man leaning into the touch almost instinctively. “I'll try,” he agreed, “I promise.” 

“Okay,” Wooseok conceded after a moment. Seungyoun slid his hand up to rest against the small of Wooseok’s back, leaning in to capture the man’s lips in a soft kiss, his other hand cupping the younger's jaw. Wooseok tilted his head to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue against Seungyoun’s, soft and languid, carding his fingers through the other’s dark, soft hair. When they pulled away, their lips met again with a few chaste kisses before Wooseok spoke. 

"Are we gonna go eat?" 

“Are you telling me the entire time we were kissing, you were thinking about food?” The other man sounded affronted, but Wooseok could see the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“I’m hungry,” Wooseok pouted, and Seungyoun rolled his eyes as the man pulled away completely from him. 

“Ramen, right?” Seungyoun asked straightening up from where he had been leaning. 

“If that's okay with you,” Wooseok nodded. 

“Whatever you want is always fine,” Seungyoun replied flippantly, flushing when Wooseok smiled widely at him. “Shut up.” 

“Didn't say anything, sunshine,” Wooseok sing-songed, laughing quietly as he drew the other closer to him to press a kiss against his cheek. He dropped his voice to a whisper. “Don't worry, babe, how whipped you are for me can be our little secret.” Seungyoun’s nose wrinkled, scrunching up his face adorably, making Wooseok giggle, resting his forehead on the other man's shoulder. 

“Whatever, it’s not a secret anyway,” Seungyoun grumbled, and Wooseok’s heart soared at the lack of denial from the man. “Let's get going - you said you were hungry.” The man's tone had softened to one full of affection and Wooseok couldn't help but feel giddy. “Go put on a jacket or something,” Seungyoun said sternly, gently prodding him into the direction of their bedroom. “It's cold out.” 

“I can decide for myself whether or not it's cold out, thank you very much,” Wooseok said haughtily, grabbing his phone from the counter and slipping it into his pocket. “I'm wearing a big sweater - I'll be fine.” 

“‘Kay,” Seungyoun snorted, “then wait here for a sec.” Wooseok watched the older man walked into their bedroom, eyebrows raised. He just shrugged to himself and walked over to the apartment door and grabbed his car keys from the bowl sat on the small table nearby. Seungyoun joined him as he slipped his shoes on, one of Wooseok’s jackets in hand. 

“Are you seriously bringing that?” Wooseok asked incredulously as the other slipped on his sneakers. 

“I can guarantee with one-hundred-percent certainty that you will get cold,” Seungyoun retorted, opening the apartment door. 

“You'd guarantee wrong, babe,” Wooseok laughed, shutting the door behind them and locking up. 

_(A particularly strong gust of cold wind ruffled Wooseok’s hair, and he visibly shivered, gritting his teeth._

__

__

“So are you cold?” 

Wooseok sighed heavily, facial expression one that suggests he’s smelled something unpleasant. 

_“...Yes.”_

Seungyoun helped Wooseok into his jacket, which he had kept in his hands the entire time they'd been walking to the ramen restaurant, the only available parking being a few blocks down the street. “I told you.” 

“Shut up.”) 

“I kind of have some work I need to do,” Wooseok said sheepishly as the couple reentered their apartment, toeing off their shoes and dropping keys into the bowl. “Notes and stuff.” 

“I have some stuff I need to work on too, don't worry about it,” Seungyoun replied, walking towards the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge. “You want the desk?” 

The couple only had one desk, positioned in front of the window overlooking the streets of Seoul below. Seungyoun never said so, but Wooseok knew that was his favorite spot to work on his music, whether it be in the morning or late at night, or even the afternoon like that day. There was something about being able to look out at the city below and take inspiration by the hustle and bustle of people, the constant stream of comings and goings, an endless flow of inspiration - the hurried expression of the man on his way to work, the downtrodden look on a student’s face, the tender concern in the lines of a mother’s face. 

“No, I’m gonna sit on the couch,” Wooseok answered, grabbing his laptop from the kitchen table where he had left it the previous night. He would invite the other to join him on the couch, but he knew that Seungyoun needed a distraction-free, quiet environment to work on his music, so he refrained. Wooseok settled down onto the couch, laptop balanced on his thighs. Seungyoun dropped a water bottle onto his lap, leaning down over the back of the couch to press a long kiss to his temple before heading into their room. 

Wooseok watched the older man walk away with a small smile curled on his lips, taking in the relaxed lines of Seungyoun’s shoulders. He turned to his laptop and pulled up his textbook online, a miraculous find on Wooseok’s part, saving him from having to spend hundreds on material he would only need for a few semesters. It took a bit of time, but Wooseok began to settle into the rhythm of studying. 

Studying was not an activity that Wooseok liked to do–then again, did anyone–but he found himself able to adjust into a hyper-focused state, helpful when trying to grasp large amounts of material at once. Unfortunately for him, having taken too many elective classes during his freshman year had thrown his general education requirements askew, resulting in him having to take classes such as Literature 100 with students two years younger than him as a third year. Nevertheless, Wooseok, if the could say so himself, was juggling his delayed general ed requirements with his core classes for his major in theater very well. 

Seungyoun, on the other hand, was working on his degree in music production. Much of that constituted the aforementioned internships, gaining experience in all ways he could. That, and of course, making music. The final project by the time Seungyoun graduated included a large portfolio of sorts - three self-produced albums of different genres in order to showcase his ability to work with and make different types of music. While Seungyoun would spend hours upon hours in the studio or, like that day, at his desk, he was not always constantly working. The man would spend most of the time thinking, reading and scrolling through pages on his computer until inspiration would hit him - only then would he attempt to make something out of his ideas. Sometimes these inspirations would result in something useful. Seungyoun’s work habits were sporadic and irregular, but he found that he worked best that way. 

Several hours had passed when Seungyoun emerged from the couple’s bedroom, stretching his arms above his head, a slow smile spreading over his lips as he took in the sight of his boyfriend with his gaze set on his laptop screen, eyebrows slightly furrowed and his lips moving as he mouthed the words of the text he was reading. Not wanting to disturb the man, Seungyoun settled himself down onto the small armchair adjacent to the couch the Wooseok was occupying, pulling his phone from his pocket to occupy himself while he waited for the other young man to finish his work. It was a few minutes before Wooseok spoke. 

“Why are you sitting over there?” 

Seungyoun looked up from the screen of his phone to train his gaze onto the other man, eyebrows raised. Wooseok eyes were still settled onto his laptop screen, his fingers moving rapidly as he typed on his keyboard. “Didn’t want to bother you.” Wooseok rolled his eyes, but kept at his task, a small smile tugging at his pretty lips. “You seemed pretty focused.” 

“Come sit over here with me,” Wooseok murmured, lifting his foot and then letting it fall onto the cushion on the opposite end of the couch. “I’ll be done in a few.” 

“Last time you said that it was like, two hours until you were actually done,” Seungyoun pointed out, the corner of his lips lifting as he stands from the armchair. 

“I mean it this time,” Wooseok laughed sheepishly, lifting his gaze to look at his boyfriend, his smile making his eyes crinkle in the corners. “I will be done in,” he glanced at the time on his laptop, “five minutes.” 

Seungyoun raised his eyebrows and tapped on his phone screen. “I’m timing you.” 

“Are you seriously about to time me?” 

“Um, yeah?” Seungyoun stated it as if it was obvious. He reached down to lift Wooseok’s feet so he could sit down, before letting the other man drop them down onto his lap. Wooseok snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“‘Kay.” 

No matter how many times he’d seen it, it was incredible to Seungyoun how focused Wooseok could become when he was working. There was a crease in between the young man's eyebrows from the furrowing of them as he continued to work, attention almost indivertible. Wooseok dragged his teeth over his lower lip as he paused in his work to think for a moment, before resuming. 

“Why are you staring at me?” 

“Because you’re beautiful.” Seungyoun didn't even have to think about it - the response was his knee jerk reaction, a thoughtless instinct. Wooseok rolled his eyes and snorted, returning his attention to his laptop. 

“Fuck off.” 

Seungyoun put a hand to his chest, making an expression of mock affrontation. “You’re a rude brat, you know that?” He scoffed, twisting his face into a look of indignation. “I’m just being a grade-A boyfriend and complimenting you.” 

“You’re being a grade-A cheesy fuck, that's what you're being.” 

The man narrowed his eyes. “Everyone is always talking shit about how annoying I am and they don’t even say a word about how mean you are to me - what the fuck,” Seungyoun complained. “Have you listened to yourself?” 

“You like me anyway,” Wooseok replied, unconcerned as he continued typing away. 

Seungyoun shut his mouth promptly. 

Wooseok looked up from his laptop and shot Seungyoun a dazzling smile, all teeth and crinkled eyes, Seungyoun’s favorite smile, and the man felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs. He feigned nonchalance and poked the bottom of Wooseok’s feet. “You're alright.” 

Wooseok laughed as he shut his laptop and set it aside on the coffee table. “I guess you're bearable sometimes too,” Wooseok conceded, shrugging as he pressed his lips together to keep from smiling too widely. The couple sat for a few moments, smiling at each other like idiots. 

Wooseok allowed himself to sweep his gaze over the landscape of Seungyoun’s face - the crinkle on the edges of his eyes from smiling, the light, happy flush in his cheeks. The sudden rush of warmth and affection towards his boyfriend was almost overwhelming. Wooseok cleared his throat and rubbed at his nose. 

“Stop smiling at me like - that you look dumb.” 

“You are literally,” Seungyoun said flatly, “so rude.” 

“That has been established for a long time,” Wooseok replied flippantly, trying to ignore the fact that his ears were turning red from the embarrassment of him being embarrassed that the couple had been smiling at each other the way they were. It made no sense but he wasn’t going to admit it to himself. “Tell me something new.” 

Seungyoun squinted at the man. “You’re doing that thing that you do when you’re embarrassed and are trying to change the subject super fast.” Wooseok spluttered. “Nice try.” 

“I am not fucking embarrassed,” Wooseok enunciated, but the patches of pink appearing on the tops of his cheeks said otherwise. 

“I don’t know why you always deny being embarrassed,” Seungyoun continued as Wooseok removed his feet from his lap and crossing his legs instead. The man sounded all kinds of amused, and it didn't make the heat rising up his neck any better. 

“Because,” Wooseok said morosely, unable to keep the slight whine out of his voice, “I’m not embarrassed.” 

Seungyoun just looked at his boyfriend for a moment, lips twitching as if meaning to smile. “Your cheeks are turning pink and you’re avoiding looking me in the eye, but okay.” Wooseok opened his mouth to reply, and indignant response ready on his lips, but shut it abruptly, glaring. 

“ _Any_ ways,” Wooseok enunciated pointedly, “When are we ordering the food?” 

“Well, it’s six right now. Are you hungry?” 

“A little? Should I just eat a snack or something?” Wooseok replied, running his fingers through his hair. “If you’re not hungry yet I’ll just eat a snack and we can just order whenever you want to eat.” 

“If you’re hungry then you’re hungry,” Seungyoun murmured, typing the name of the chicken place into the search bar of his phone in order to find their menu and phone number. “We can order now. I’m sure it’ll take a little while for them to make it and deliver it here. I'll be hungry by then.” Seungyoun scrolled through his phone for a few moments before moving so he was sitting closer to his boyfriend. “They have a bunch of different kinds - which do you want?” 

Wooseok leaned closer to look, obscuring Seungyoun’s view of the screen. The man leaned his head down slightly and kissed the crown of the Wooseok’s head, his hair gently tickling his nose. The man looked up at him and flashed him a smile before turning back to his phone, using his finger to scroll down and look through the menu. After a few minutes of discussion and a silly argument about whether seasoned chicken or fried chicken was better, Seungyoun dialed the number of the restaurant to place their order, Wooseok pulling his own phone out as the other did so. Seungyoun was finished on the phone with the chicken place, he went to his message notifications and began typing away. 

“Hangyul invited me to go eat with him and Yohan and maybe Kookheon,” Seungyoun said, words slightly stilted as he typed up a response. “I’m telling him that I'm staying in with you.” 

“Damn right, you are,” Wooseok snorted disdainfully, immediately stopping when Seungyoun gave him A Look. He cleared his throat. “I, uh. I _mean_ , that's right, make your own decisions about what to do with your free time and all that.” 

Seungyoun smiled. “That's better.” 

“Wait, they invited you, but not me?” Wooseok sounded almost offended. “Brats.” 

“When have you ever said yes whenever they have invited you to go out?” Seungyoun pointed out, eyebrows raised. Wooseok couldn’t think of an argument for that, so he settled for a scowl that was instantly doused when his boyfriend smiled that smile he did when he was exasperated at the other man’s antics but also oddly charmed about them. “You love complaining, don’t you?” The couple knew the answer to that one. 

_“I like to call it situational bitter commentary,” Wooseok mumbled, unable to stop the pout of his lips as he spoke._

And then Seungyoun laughed that laugh of his, the one that made it so easy for Wooseok to smile, so easy to bare too much teeth and to cover with hand on instinct, but he didn’t mind because why would he, when his boyfriend radiated pure joy when he laughed. Wooseok let out a breath in an attempt to calm himself, just barely succeeding in doing so as he relaxed and let his head fall to rest against Seungyoun’s shoulder, the man’s hand coming up to stroke his hair as if by instinct. Seungyoun loved to run his fingers through the man’s hair, allowing the silky strands to slip like fluid and fall into place. 

“How was your morning?” Wooseok asked after a few moments of quiet, and Seungyoun took Wooseok’s free hand with his own, swiping his thumb over the skin of the other’s knuckles. 

“Well, for one, I stubbed my toe against the corner of the doorway on my way into the bathroom,” Seungyoun snorted, pausing his stroking of Wooseok’s hair. “Had to keep my screams of pain quiet so I wouldn’t wake you up.” Wooseok rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s tendency to exaggerate his suffering whether small or big. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Made coffee for you,” Seungyoun recounted, resuming the movements of his fingers in Wooseok’s hair, “now that I think about it though, it was more for me than it was for you.” 

Wooseok snorted. “You're quite the romantic, aren't you, babe.” 

"Always,” Seungyoun scoffed, looking down to grin at the other man, “don't you know me by now?” Wooseok just smiled and shook his head. 

They both knew Seungyoun had made the coffee specifically for Wooseok. 

“Anyways, I went to class, listened to this argument going on behind me about whether or not someone was gay for liking to listen to Michael Bublé while he cooked. I almost turned around to add my two cents but before I could, they agreed that it did make him gay, but regardless of that he was fucking his roommate, so he was, in fact, gay already. And then - " 

Wooseok laughed, and Seungyoun paused to accommodate the uncontrollable smile that had spread over his own face at the sound of it, feeling the rush of fondness spread over him like a comforting warm shower. The man’s nose was scrunched up and his eyes formed crescents like little pockets of pure happiness. 

“God, I love you,” Seungyoun blurted, the words sounding almost exasperated, but also bursting with so much adoration, his voice dripping emotions that no words in any language could possibly describe. “I love you so much.” 

Wooseok giggles quieted slightly, teeth dragging over his bottom lip as he tried to contain his wide smile as he gazed up at Seungyoun, eyes searching over the other’s facial features as if memorizing them - as if he hadn’t already in the years they’ve been together. “I love you too.” His voice was quiet, but not shy. On the contrary, Seungyoun wasn’t sure if he had heard the man sound more sure, more certain about anything else he had ever said up to that point. 

It wasn’t as if the couple hadn’t expressed their feelings for each other before using the L word–it was just that as a couple, they threw the word around a lot, although it took Wooseok a little bit longer to become comfortable openly expressing how he felt for the other man. But as time went on, he began to say he loved Seungyoun more easily, almost instinctively. 

They were also the kind of couple, as cliche as it sounded, to show their feelings through actions. Wooseok would come by the studio at 1AM almost every night he was there to drop off food for the man after his own late theater practices, making sure his boyfriend was eating. After his musicals had stopped showing for the season, Seungyoun would buy the other gift cards to the other’s favorite tea places in order to help soothe Wooseok’s throat and voice after so much singing and talking. The couple would also sit down and spend time listening to new music and albums together, sharing earbuds and melting into each other’s bodies. 

Seungyoun cleared his throat. “I've never felt more gay in my life.” 

Wooseok snorted, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's impeccable timing and way with words. “Romantic as ever.” 

“Why is that guy such a fuckin’ asshole,” Seungyoun complained loudly, earning him yet another eye roll and a heavy sigh from his boyfriend. “Don't roll your eyes at me! You're telling me that you don't think he's a complete dickwad for just leaving his daughter, a little girl, alone all the time and getting her presents that he doesn't remember he's gotten her before because he pays zero attention?” 

“I'm not telling you anything because I don't talk while I watch movies,” Wooseok said pointedly, narrowing his eyes. 

“Movies are so boring if you don't talk about them as you're watching,” Seungyoun argued, bottom lip protruding slightly in a pout. 

“Most normal people are fine without talking during movies, babe,” Wooseok pointed out. 

“I'm not most people.” 

“You're not normal, either,” Wooseok snorted. 

“Um,” Seungyoun said dumbly, blinking rapidly, “don't be so fucking rude.” 

“Um, don't talk while we're watching a fucking movie,” Wooseok shot back, raising his eyebrows. 

“The movie is so boring,” Seungyoun complained. 

“You're the one who wanted to watch Train To Busan,” Wooseok snorted. “And it's not boring.” 

“Uh-uh, I was definitely not the one who wanted to watch,” Seungyoun corrected, and as Wooseok opened his mouth to deny it, he raised his phone in the air. “I have receipts.” 

Wooseok glared at the other and turned to face their TV. “Just shut up so I can watch the movie.” 

There was a few minutes of silence before it was broken by Seungyoun sighing loudly and earning himself a smack on the thigh in retaliation. 

“ _Shut! Up!_ ” Wooseok punctuated each word with a jab in the shoulder. 

“I didn't say anything,” Seungyoun pointed out reproachfully, rubbing his sore shoulder. 

“You made noise.” 

“Well, damn,” Seungyoun muttered, holding a hand over his heart in mock-offense. “I had a proposition for you, but I guess not if you're just gonna be mean to me.” 

There was a tangible pause. “What is it.” 

“Nope. I don't even want to ask anymore.” 

“ _Babe_.” 

“No.” 

Another pause. “Fine. Don't tell me.” 

Seungyoun frowned. 

“Well. See. I was gonna like - “ Seungyoun stopped. Wooseok narrowed his eyes. 

“Just say it, oh my god.” 

Seungyoun gave his boyfriend a dirty look. “Would you be cool with me sucking you off.” This was less a question and more of a statement. “Maybe fuck?” 

Wooseok paused, for the millionth time that night. “Right now?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I'm not even close to being hard." 

“Um...did you not think I'd like, _fix_ that?” 

Wooseok squinted at his boyfriend, movie forgotten as he briefly contemplated. “I guess.” 

“' _I guess_ ’?” Seungyoun pouted. “What part about you putting your dick in my mouth doesn't excite you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> mwah  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wlwyoun)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wlwseungyoun)


End file.
